


紙牌遊戲

by chinghon522



Series: Not Alone [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Card Games, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522
Summary: 復仇者日常玩樂





	紙牌遊戲

**Author's Note:**

> 微OOC

Natasha完成了一整天訓練新生的任務，拖著疲累的身驅走進復仇者大廈。 

“歡迎回來，MS ROMANOFF。Mr Barton讓我在你回來的時候通知你說他在Living Room，免得你到房間找不到他。”

“Thank You，Jarvis。”

“You’re welcome，Ms. Romanoff。”

走進電梯，按了Living Room的樓層，不用幾秒就到達所屬樓層。門打開了，就見Clint、Steve、Tony和Bruce坐在地上圍一圈在玩紙牌遊戲。

“Hey，Nat。”Clint第一個發現她。

“惡魔老師回來了。”Tony開玩笑說。

Natasha瞪了Tony一眼，讓他乖乖住口，然後跟Steve和Bruce打招呼，最後坐在了Clint旁邊。

“今天怎麼樣？新生資質如何？”Clint一邊出牌一邊問道。

“不是太好。”Natasha取過Clint用腿保護住的袋裝餅乾，吃了幾塊。

Clint點了點頭，”要玩嗎？放鬆一下。”

Natasha搖了搖頭，示意沒興趣參與。

“那你陪我玩。”Clint伸手拉過Natasha，讓她安坐於身前，雙手輕輕抱著她腰。

被Clint的氣息包圍著，Natasha瞬間放鬆，把身體的重量依靠在Clint的胸前。

Tony開口想說些甚麼，可是一看到Natasha的眼神，就感覺一道冷風從背後吹過來，所以識相的把嘴巴給閉上。

Clint不知道是不是因為曾在馬戲團混過，對於紙牌遊戲都很精通。幾局下來都是他獲勝，Bruce嘆氣的搖頭，連Steve也皺著眉頭，似乎在思考Clint使詐的可能性。

“給我看看你雙手，是不是收起了其他紙牌？”Tony不服氣的問。

對於Tony的指控，Clint忍不住抬頭大笑，身體的顫動令依靠著他的Natasha也露出笑容。

“你是看電影太多……還是以為我是魔術師？”Clint好不容易才完整說出這句話。

看Tony不相信的眼神，Clint放開Natasha，緩緩把雙手舉高。為了讓Tony看得更清楚，Clint還體貼的轉了轉手腕，手心手背都給他看。

看Tony眉頭皺了，Natasha好心情的把Clint的雙手拉下回到之前的位置，輕撫著手臂上面那分明的線條。感覺到Natasha的動作，Clint收緊雙臂，讓Natasha更加貼近自己，微微側頭往她的太陽穴輕輕烙下一吻。

或許是平時少見他們倆表現親密，Tony笑得露出了牙齒，Steve臉帶著粉色的微笑，而Bruce就流露出像爸爸看見孩子般欣慰的笑容。

殺手，他們不會輕易相信任何人，因為永遠都不知道當初信任的人最終會不會變成背叛你的人。而Clint和Natasha是世界上數一數二的頂級殺手，比任何人更加清楚明白這個道理。但如果你此刻詢問他們其中一人，“Do you trust Clint / Natasha？“ 他們兩人會毫不猶豫的回答 “I trust him / her with my life。“這是要一起經歷過多少次的生死關頭，共渡多少次患難，才可以令兩個頂級殺手互相信任對方，甚至可以把生命託付於彼此。

其他的復仇者心中發誓要共同守護他們兩人的生活，因爲他們知道現在的幸福對兩位殺手來説都是得來不易的。

“那我們繼續？“Bruce整理著紙牌笑問。

“這當然，我就不信這馬戲小子這麼厲害！我來發牌。“Tony拿過Bruce手上的紙牌，洗牌發牌。

Natasha直起身子，在Clint的耳邊細語：“要是你輸給Tony，今晚你可別想在床上睡。“

Clint輕聲咯咯笑，雖然看不到Natasha的樣子，可是從她的語氣，明顯透露着惡作劇的氣息。

“就一個Tony，你以為就可以把我踢下床？NO WAY！“Clint也順著她的語氣回答後，投身於遊戲中。在Clint再贏了幾局，想向Natasha炫耀的時候，他低頭發現Natasha靠著他睡著了。

“Tasha……Tasha，回房間睡吧。“Clint往Natasha的耳邊輕聲說道。

Natasha仍然閉著眼，可是微微偏了頭，輕聲的喃喃說：“Nah...Not going without you...“說著還挪了挪身子，將自己的身體轉了個九十度，雙臂抱住Clint的腰，臉也往Clint的懷裡埋。

Clint低頭看著Natasha帶點孩子氣的舉動，左臂反射性的抬起，把此刻嬌小的女殺手包裹著，嘴角大幅度的往上揚，心想“十多分鐘前還想著把我踢下床，現在卻鬧著要一起睡…我該拿你怎麼辦…Tasha…“

圈住他腰的雙臂無意識的又緊了緊，讓Clint不忍心還留在這裡。抬頭看去，三人都一臉了解的表情，還揮手讓他快走。

感謝的點了點頭，一手抱著Natasha腰，一手放在她腿下，一個挺身，連帶著Natasha一起站了起來。

往電梯的方向挪了幾步，突然想起為了隊友的人身安全，他很應該警惕他們日後不要提起今晚有關Natasha的一切舉動。

轉過身，待三人的注意力都在他身上的時候，他眼睛示意了一下抱著的Natasha。還想再表達些什麼，見三人已一一點頭，一致的往嘴巴作了個‘拉拉鍊‘的動作。意思簡單明瞭，閉嘴不談。

再一次無言的道別，Clint繼續往電梯方向走，過程中好像想起什麼似的微揚了嘴角。

對啊，其實也不用我提醒，諒他們也不敢在鼎鼎大名的黑寡婦面前說些什麼，更何況是有關她比較弱勢的一面。

Jarvis體貼的自動將電梯把兩人送往屬於他們的樓層，“Thanks，Jarvis。“在踏出電梯的時候隱約聽到它禮貌的回覆，祝他晚安。

走進睡房，Clint將Natasha輕輕的放在床上，拉過床尾的被子，自己也一起鑽進被窩。

Clint剛躺下，Natasha的身子就半靠在他身上，把他抱得緊緊的，好像想在Clint身上攝取更多温暖似的。微微調整一下，好讓Natasha睡得舒服點，耳邊就輕輕傳來一聲滿足的感嘆聲。

Clint確認被子好好的蓋過兩人的身體後，抬頭在Natasha的額頭重重的印上一吻。

“Sleep tight，Tasha。“

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝KF友情校對。


End file.
